Captain Jack's Good Luck Charm
by Kat Lee formerly Pirate Turner
Summary: Jack's been restless for some time now. Will's been watching his lover but has been unsure how to ease his restlessness until now.  Slash.


Title: "Captain Jack's Good Luck Charm"  
>Author: Pirate Turner<br>Rating: PG-13  
>Summary: Jack's been restless for some time now. Will's been watching his lover but has been unsure how to ease his restlessness until now.<br>Warnings: Slash, Established Relationship, AU  
>Word Count: 1,393<br>Date Written: 28 June, 2011  
>Challenge: DiteyBlessings LJ comm's monthly challenge for "restless"<br>Disclaimer: Captain Jack Sparrow, Will Turner, all other characters mentioned within, the Black Pearl, and Pirates of the Caribbean are & TM Marvel comics and Disney, neither of which are the author. Everything else is & TM the author. The author makes absolutely no profit off of this work of fan fiction, and no copyright infringement is intended.

He was restless. Will saw it in his lover every day. He sensed it in him when they touched, and even when they made love, it was as though his beloved Captain Jack was still searching for something more, something that Will could not yet identify, let alone know how to grant him. They had been at sea for far too long this time, and it was beginning to drag on all of their nerves. Even the calmest and quietest of the crew members were beginning to argue, and Will wondered how long they could keep the brewing fight down before it exploded if they did not soon reach land.

He watched, idly drinking his rum with his back against the ship's railing and one ear listening to the waves slap her sides, as his beloved Jack lifted his dark, kohl-rimmed eyes to the sky. The cloudless blue stretched over their heads as far as they could see, and yet it was as though Jack saw something the rest of them could not. Will watched as he licked his finger and then raised it into the air. The wind was coming from the North, but he was searching for something more.

Jack opened his compass, glanced at it, shut it, and slipped it back into his jacket pocket. It was a task he did more out of habit than anything else for he'd learned long ago that his compass truly did point to his heart's desire which was no gold but rather the greatest treasure he'd ever possessed, a richness that he'd once thought he could never possibly grasp and keep, let alone deserve, and yet which filled his body, heart, and soul. His compass always pointed to his beloved Will. He caught his eyes as he returned his compass to its place upon his body and grinned at his soul mate.

Something was brewing, and Jack's blood thrilled again at long last! What he had been waiting for was coming! He barked out an order for Gibbs to take the wheel, then sprinted across the deck, and leaned out over the railing. Will watched as he did so and started to reach a hand out for him, but Jack was already changing his direction. He ran, instead, to the nearest dangling rope, grasped it, and yanked himself up into the riggings. All hands watched as their Captain scurried up the riggings and peered out into the distance for himself.

Talk was immediately buzzing amongst the ship, and Will wished he knew what his love was thinking. Did he sense land? What was he after? And then he heard the call from the crow's nest. "SHIP AHOY!"

Jack grinned, his gold tooth flashing in the hot afternoon sunlight, as he watched the large Spanish galleon slipping into view in the lense of his spyglass. This was what he had been waiting for! Quickly slipping his spyglass back into its pocket, he began calling orders out as he scurried back down to the deck. He took a rope, sailed through the air, and landed beside his love. He looked at him with an eager grin, his dark orbs and gold tooth shining with all the excitement of a kid about to receive presents.

Every one was at the ready as they pulled nearer to the galleon, but it wasn't until they were practically upon her that Jack had their peaceful, and deceitful, flag lowered and their true colors raised. As their Pirate flag flapped in the rising winds, they turned, preparing to open fire, and for the first time, Will noticed what had seemed amiss about the Spanish galleon in the open waters.

"Hum, Jack," he called, "sweetheart?"

"What, darlin'?" Jack queried, unable to keep the edge of annoyance from his voice. He loved Will with everything that he was, and yet his knowledge that his beloved soul mate was still, at times, bothered by their Pirate trysts against other ships bothered him. The galleon was in the open, theirs for the taking, and they would take her booty and love every minute of it!

"Look again," Will cautioned, and Jack looked back to the ship to see a British ship sneaking out from behind her.

Their crew's voices raised.

"Jack?" Gibbs called, but Jack just shook his head and shrugged his shoulders.

"No matter!" he called out. "We'll take 'em both! After all, we've th' best ship in all th' seven seas, an' ye've Captain Jack Sparrow at th' wheel! It's their mistake tae try an' trick us, an' they'll learn it th' hard way!"

He smirked as he heard a commanding voice shout from the British ship. "SURRENDER!"

"Ha!" Jack tossed his head back and laughed. "All right, men, an' women," he added, glancing at Ana Maria, "this's it! Let's give 'em all we got! Open fire!"

The battle was quick and blood thirsty. The other Pirates, save for Will, had all been restless and craving the same treasure hunting, adventuring, and fighting as their Captain, and they were at their very best form. Jack himself seemed to be everywhere at once, but when he wasn't swinging into battle to save one of his crew members, or battling one of the Captains of the other ships, he was at his beloved Will's side, fighting the enemy and loving the battle with delight shining upon his handsome face that Will had not seen the likes of in months.

Minutes passed into hours, and yet time mattered naught for the crew or their Captain. They were having the time of the lives, and it was to them all too soon that the Spaniards were defeated and the British surrendered. Quickly, they moved their prizes onto the Pearl, letting the injured galleon sink and taking control of the British ship.

As Jack surveyed his crew leading the last of their prisoners down below, he turned to his beloved and placed a jeweled crown upon his head. He grinned boyishly, his gold tooth flashing in the growing shadows of the setting sun. "It fits ye," he commented approvingly, and his joyous smile grew as his beloved Will's cheeks darkened.

"How did you know?" Will asked, his eyes sparkling in amazement and wonder of this miraculous man before him.

Jack winked at him as he took him into his arms and held him tight. "Because ye're th' King o' me heart, luv," he replied.

"Not that," Will corrected gently, still blushing. "You didn't even hesitate before. How did you know we could take them? I saw the look in your face; you never had any doubt we'd win."

"Because," Jack answered simply, his eyes gazing adoringly at his man with all the love he had and would always feel for him alone shimmering in his beautiful eyes, "ye're me good luck charm, Will. I love ye, an' taegether we can do anythin'!" He pressed his lips to his and dipped him then before their crew and all the world, kissing him madly. Will buried his hands into Jack's soft, silky hair and returned his kiss with all the passion and love that would always fill him for this wonderful man alone.

"Besides," Jack added with a wink in between kisses, "I am Captain Jack Sparrow!"

"That you are, my love," Will answered, "and I'm the luckiest man alive because I'm Captain Jack Sparrow's!" He kissed him again and again, each kiss sweeter, more passionate, and loving than the last.

Their hearts beat as one, and this time, when they made love, there was nothing missing. "I love you, Jack!"

"I love ye too, Will!" Jack was no longer restless, but even if he had been, if Will had bothered to ask, he could have told him that nothing was ever truly missing when they were together for when they were together, they were whole and would always be completed with each other and their amazing, wondrous, and eternal love that was greater and more passionate than any other power in all the seven seas and gave Jack all the courage he'd ever need to face the world and all in it. Will completed him. He loved him, and though he still sought fights sometimes, deep down, they both knew, as they had since they'd met and always would, even after their dying day, that they were all they really needed forever more!

**The End**


End file.
